


Two takes care

by Readerstories



Series: Crowley x reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader/crowley/dean one where they are both taking care of the reader who got hurt on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two takes care

Your hands are covered in blood, mostly not your own, and they shake when you pull out the key from your pocket. You try to hit the lock on the motel door, but you end up dropping it. You curse out loud, and then quickly look around, hoping that you didn’t wake anyone. You would be a weird sight.

Covered in blood, putting all you weight on your right foot and wrist held tight against your body. You bend down to pick up the keys right when the door opens. You’re faced with a pair of very familiar boots, so you know who’s standing there even before you look up.

You straighten up, but before you can say a single word, Dean sweeps you up in his arms. He kicks the door shut, carries you over to the bed before going to get the med kit that he always keeps in his duffel. You huff at him, you are used to taking care of yourself and you could do it just fine.

You look around in the room, and see Crowley standing on the other side of the room. You raise an eyebrow at him, and he chuckles.

“Business darling.” He answers to your unasked question. You nod before taking of your dirty jacket and shoes. You want to ask what kind of business, but you can’t be bothered to, you are too tired. “Well, you can go now. I need to take care of her, so hush.” Dean sends Crowley a glare before going over to you. He stars wiping of the blood of your face and hands, and you sigh. It actually feels good being taken care of for a change. Dean focuses on cleaning of the blood, and when he’s done he looks up. Crowley is still standing in the corner.

“If you’re going to stand there, you can at least help. Crowley sighs, and walks over to the bed where you’re lying. He bends down and touches your forehead, and you hiss from the brief pain you feel flaring up. When he removes his hand every injury is gone, but you’re still tired from everything, so you pull up the covers that Dean had moved down to the end of the bed.

“You know, you could have done it earlier instead of just watching.” Crowley looks over at Dean, and just shrugs.

“I let you take away the blood first, so she could just go straight to sleep.” Dean just glares at him, and you snort.

“I can smell the testosterone guys, so break it up. I need to sleep.” Crowley sends you a smile before disappearing like he normally does. Dean tucks the medical kit away, and then goes over to you. He tucks your hair behind your ear, and kisses your forehead.

“Go to sleep, Sam will be back with food soon.” You mumble out something that is supposed to be “Okay, thanks” but it’s hard to tell, since you’re already half asleep. Dean chuckles at you, and that’s the last thing you hear before falling asleep completely.  

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
